Crazier
by MacalaGoesRawr
Summary: Derek,you drive me crazy,and you know what?I think i might actually like it."Bad summary,but its a good story.Dasey.


**Author's Note:This is my first ever FanFiction story.I'm not very good so please review and i'd appreciate if you would help me ,my grammar and spelling is poor but im trying my try to you (:**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the actors or the television is pure i didn't the orginal name of Miley,Oliver,and Lily's school so i made one anyone knows it i'd appreciate if you would tell .**

"And with two intercepting passes it look's like the Malibu Titans might win this thing!"The anouncer said over the loud were crushing yet another enemy team,The Glendale was all because of this years new quarterback,setting at least 4 new school records,Oliver Oken.

"Okay let's do 'Red,White,and Black' once from the ?OK!"Annouced our preppy capitian Miley started clapping to the beat.

_RED BLACK AND WHITE!  
TITANS LETS FIGHT!  
RED BLACK AND WHITE!  
TITANS LETS FIGHT!  
COME ON TEAM,YOU CAN DO IT!  
TITANS LETS FIGHT!_

"Come on Lily,let's IN YOUR STUNT!"Miley hissed at me through her teeth.

I obeyed,knowing not to get on her bad side,and moved into three spotters suddenly surrounded me."REAAADDDYYY?OKAY!"Soon i was being lifted into the air.I stood as still as possible,and locked my knees.I raised my arms into high V and recited our cheer once the cheer ended i locked my knees tightly and let my fellow teammates throw me into the air.I pulled my knees high to my forehead shiftng my body into a cradle.I landed into the arms of my spotters and took a crowd outburst into trunderous applause.

I smiled knowing i rightfully succeded and took my seat on the bench.I shifted my eyesight on the sweaty football eyes foucused on a familar .My best friend since day one who was always ...

"Ehh hemmm" Miley plopped herself down beside me and cleared her throat."Next time you EVER put one of our cheers in jepordy...i boot ya'.Okay?So if you'll please kick up your act,i'd on girls,it's of up have _plans."_i rolled my was the queen bee of our school,and as you can see,were not the best of friends."'ll try"i mutter even thought she can't hear me.I trow my cheer bag over my shoulder and head onto the field where Oliver will be waiting for he 'Congrats' hug.

Once i approched the rest of the team i looked for Oliver but her was no where to be found.I pushed through the crowd of sweaty,heavy equipted men and searched for my best friend,but there was still no Oliver.

When i was about to give up and walk home i felt something cold seeping down my at first and then it was like a whole bucket of ice-cold water was being dumped on my it was.

I turned around in my soaking uniform to find Oliver standing there laughing with an empty water cooler in his hands."I totally go all wet!"He laughed."this is not funny Oliver!What's Miley gonna say about my uniform!She'll kill me!"I screamed at looked back at my with his chocolate brown eyes filled with an apology."I-i'm soo-i'm sorryy Lily I..I-"He stuttered apon the right words"

"Haha got you!"i said laughing at him and giving him one,cold wet bear hug."HEY!thats so not cool!Now im gonna have to get even"he said with his signature sly smile on him face."Catch me f you can LOSER!"i yelled and sprinted into the parking lot."i'll race ya'"he said once he caught there we were,two best friends,racing in the parking lot.

Once we reached his car we were both out of was a dead tie."Man,you got game,Girlll."he huffed.I smiled and slid into the passenger old car wheezed itself to life and we took off.

"Soo...how's it going?We haven't talked alot this week.""ohh nothing"I said."Just plans with Austin you know.""Yeah i know.I don't like that guy Lily.I'm afraid he's gonna hurt you."H said turnign onto the nest street."What do you mean said he loves me!And i love him!He may have a reputation but Oliver he loves me. I know it!Maybe you don't,but were in love and..and well..If you were really my friend you would be there for me!"i irratates me that everyone critisizes rest of the ride was silent.

"Drop me off here.I'll walk to Austins house."" you crazy?"He said"I wont drop you on the streets!""Just do it 's only four houses away!Let me out!""Fine."He said let me out."There you go."I get out and slam the door behind me.I don't look back but i can hear his car wheeze away down the road.I tighly grip my was chilly out tonight,and the soaking uniform made a stinging affect on me.i slowly rounded the corner where Austin house ,standing in the yard were two black figures.

"Austin.."i say softly.I take two deep cleansing breaths and move up the was Austin with his arms wrapped around another girl with brunnette waves,kissing her all over her face."Austin!"i yell."what are you doing!Who's this!"He spins around quickly and stares at me with shock"Lilly!This is not what it looks like!She kissed ME!I only love you..."he tried to put hs arms around me."Yeah right!"I yell and shove him into the bushes "Your a jerk!"I quickly storm off and down the tears stream down my face,the cold stinging my cheeks.I left so quickly i didnt catch the face of the girl.

Oh well.I didnt care.I didnt know what i was gonna do,or where i was gonna then the rain began to fall.

**Okay i know this is really short but i just want to show a little,see if its it is,review and i'll write more (bigger entrie that is).Anyway i hope you Review for more for reading.**


End file.
